


Finding Love(Cause I'm not creative enough with titles..)

by AllTheSingleHades02



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice is gay, And Jasper has another chick, Edward is gay, F/F, I actually have no idea what I'm doing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSingleHades02/pseuds/AllTheSingleHades02
Summary: Meeting Alice and Marie had been a crazy experience. They was sweet and caring sure, but they was also quite insane about their love for me. I’d never grown up with love, so it was an experience all it own.I will admit that Jasper's girl is heavily being based on a girl from the fanfic moonrise.. You should read it. It's literally sooo good!!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Finding Love(Cause I'm not creative enough with titles..)

**Author's Note:**

When I was 8, my parents started to leave town for months at a time. An older lady would come and feed me. They owned a world renowned company and no longer had time for a little silly girl like me. Except when the old lady came over to feed me, there was only me and the chilly expanse of the mansion. I didn’t give up for a good few years on them calling me, or even just spending a lunch with me. No, that didn’t happen until I was 10. By this point, the old lady was frustrated with having to cook, clean, and all of that stuff. She decided to teach me, and told me that if I didn’t, I could starve and live in filth. 

By the time I was 12, I was self sufficient, and all she did was buy the groceries. My parents had also sent me clothes, toys, and video games in the hopes of getting me even further out of the way; something I only knew because of the note- the only letter ever sent to me by them- which only said, “Take the clothes, and other crap we give you, and don’t bother the other people in the town. We’ve started a college fund for you. See you when you graduate.” I realized they truly wanted nothing to do with me, and spent several weeks crying alone in my room. I was lonely as hell, and wished for some semblance of love and friendship. I had been abandoned. 

I decided to start reading more in the hopes of making them proud, never mind that they didn’t actually care as long as I graduated. It didn’t matter though, something I now realize, nothing would ever make them happy. I would always be alone. And, I would do as my parents ordered in that one letter- the letter that let me know that they didn’t want me.

++++++++++++ ++++++++ ++++++++++ +++++++

Walking into my school as dejected and lonely as ever, I felt off. I had spent the entire morning searching for why I felt the way I did, and finally realized it was in anticipation- anticipation for what, I didn’t know. I heard brief whispers about new kids, but didn’t pay much attention to them. I needed to get to my locker, and then get to my class before I caught the eyes of a specific group of people. Although, it didn’t seem luck was on my side. 

“Oooh look Brenda! It’s the faggot. Long time no see! Although, maybe it’s been so long because you’re a freak who never leaves her house.” 

Emily. She’s the most basic bitch in the whole world. Like, take every stereotypical bully bitch from any novel, and add on the most basic bitch group in those same stories and that’s her. In fact, she probably got her personality from those stories.. oh wait, she doesn’t read, so she probably got it from basic bitches in Disney tv shows. The girl she just talked to, Brenda, is a classic bully bitch bestie. If it wasn’t so damn rainy here, she’d probably wear the sunglasses and be obnoxiously chewing gum.The other two in the group are always changing, so they aren’t worth mentioning. 

“Well, we can’t all have friends. She probably has no friends because not only is she a Dyke, but she’s also silent. I bet Brent would love to fuck her straight love!”

“He already tried, remember?! She’s still a little fag.”

Oh, yes, the worst memory to date. Emily and her group stole my journal at one point, I shouldn’t have brought it to school honestly. In it, they found out about my sexuality, and she flipped her lid. Her older brother, Brent, agreed, and when I was walking home, for the next couple of week- every day he was visiting from college, he attacked me. It was the worst, and I still have night terrors about it.

“Please let me by. I would like to get to class.”

“Oh! The faggot speaks. How dare you, maybe we should..”

“Leave her alone? I quite agree with that idea!” A male voice had come out of no where. I was honestly startled. No one ever defended me. Emily and her obnoxious crew apparently had the same though as they spun on the spot, ready to snap when they froze. I may be gay, but I know when someone is attractive, and this guy was definitely attractive. 

He had pale skin, golden eyes, and a designer button up which hung loosely around him. He was leaning calmly against the wall, but he wasn’t what had my attention. There was a youthful female next to him with similar features, staring at me. She was probably the most gorgeous girl I’d ever seen, and she had my entire attention. She had an adorable pixy cut of black hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and the most perfect facial features of any person I’d met. Period. This was not even taking into account the rest of her. She was a good 4-5 inches taller than me; although that isn’t surprising considering I’m at a tiny 4’3. She has a petite frame, relatively large boobs, and a nice pear shape otherwise. The clothes that frame her body are a soft looking. The shirt is loose and has a lovely slit down near her breasts. And she has the most lovely tight jeans. There was another, behind her, also staring straight at me. I don’t know how to describe it, but when I looked into her eyes, it was like I felt a certain caress along my body and then I felt odd. I didn’t understand it at the time, so I’ll explain. The lovely 5’2 female is Alice. She’s a vampire. She is the lesser Alpha from the other, Marie, which just means she’s not the submissive like myself, but kind in the middle. Marie explains that later, so I won’t go in to more detail, but yeah. Marie, our Alpha Alpha, is a siren. She’s also gorgeous of course, but her looks are a little less mysterious. Compared with Alice’s black pixy cut hair, Marie has white hair that flows down her body to her knees- it gets in the way quite often, so she has a Buch of styles that shorten it (Alice loves it long, and I quite agree). While Alice’s eyes are golden, Marie’s eyes are a soft, baby blue, like the waves she can so elegantly traverse. Marie is also quite a bit taller than Alice, standing at 5’9- a true alpha, which I’ll explain later. The trance, I’ll explain later as well.

I never would have guessed the true nature of these beauties, and furthermore, I would have never guess they wanted me in a less than innocent way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!! This is stupid... I am aware. Also, if anyone actually reads this, can you give a suggestion for how to best include a poc or trans or other sexuality?? I'm not those, and don't know how to properly include them without painfully botching them up.


End file.
